Bloody Moon
by aervien
Summary: [ItaHina]'She would wash the blood off, and yet, the image of the stained hands haunted her.'


_**(Disclaimer)** I do not own Naruto. Characters and setting copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it._

* * *

**Title:** Bloody Moon  
**Author:** Kisara (TaiyoukaiLady)  
**For:** Kagura (psychedkagura)  
**Rating:** Um... T?  
**Pairings:** ItaHina, SasuHana, one-sided HinaSasu  
**Warnings:** Implications of M content. There's isn't any actual M content though. Lotsa blood.  
**Word Count:** 1261  
**Special Note:** This is for the February/March gift exchange thingy over at the sunnydaylove/itahina LJ comm.(_n.n_) I dunno if psychedkagura has an ffnet penname so I'm just using her LJ username.

* * *

_'She would wash the blood off, and yet, the image of the stained hands haunted her.'_

-

**Bloody Moon  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

She wanted to die.

Her life was Hell. Her father hated her, her cousin despised her, and the only one to care about her, her sister, was constantly being taken from her by her father. Her crush was going out with her ex-best friend. All her other friends were drifting away from her, and her teammates thought she was useless.

She wanted to die.

He wouldn't let her.

-

Really, she was such an idiotic little thing. Believing in the sweet little lies he told her between the moans he made her sound. The nails that scratched his back only made it more amusing, the way her eyes smoldered with the lust he aroused within her. Once you got around to it, she was just like her friends, just a little whore, just an idiot girl who hated the world, just an idiot.

She could have it all. He could see the potential within her. With a little push here, a little tug there, she could rule the entire damn world. But he didn't tell her that. He didn't tell her that with a little more training and hard work, she could probably kill him. He didn't tell her that.

Instead, he told her that he loved her, that her father was an idiot, that if it weren't the fact that he was sneaking here between missions he kill him for her. He told her what she wanted to hear.

He needed her.

-

She wanted him, damn it. She _wanted_ him.

But no. As usual, she had to stand by and let the object of her affections be stolen away by some other girl. Sasuke and Hanabi. Who would've thought it possible?

She wanted him. _Him_, not the man who visited her at night. She wanted _his_ hands on her body. She wanted _his_ tongue in her mouth.

But _he_ prevented her. He looked at her with those hatefully black eyes of his so like that of the ones she wanted and he would take her and for that night she'd forget. But the next morning, he'd be gone and all that would be left was the desire.

Damn it, he wasn't _enough_.

-

She wanted his little brother.

He found the fact fascinating, hilarious even. She had him and she wanted his little brother. Somehow, the idea that he should be furious did not cross his mind. Why should he be? He had no strange fantasies of forbidden love, like she seemed to have. He had no thoughts of mutual desire, as she thought. He didn't come to her because he wanted her body, like she did.

He came because he could use her.

A year since their first meeting, he knew that she knew. He wasn't regretful. A year had been more than enough to set the first stage. He could see it in her eyes that she knew too. So that night, she was still his and the hate with which she glared at him was amusing.

He left that night.

-

She couldn't stand it.

During the day, she was ignored and despised, thrown into a corner. She watched with hatred as Hanabi and Sasuke grew and Hanabi was the first to bring out a true smile. When Hanabi was 16, she and Sasuke 18, and Hanabi came to her elder sister's room with a blush and a stammer, she knew what had transpired.

The hate that smoldered within her creamy depths grew fiercer still.

At night, he didn't come. She would feel ghosts of his touch, of his lips, but never the real thing. Sometimes the ghosts were enough to make her gasp and writhe, but they never brought her to edge, as he did. Sometimes the ghosts were enough to keep her content, but they never sated the desire, as he did.

He was a drug, and a year had been more than enough to get her addicted.

She couldn't stand it.

-

He came back three years after he left on her nineteenth birthday.

When he did, she was already waiting for him. The hatred was still there but he could see a desperation as well. They didn't exchange pleasantries, or say 'I missed you', or anything people in love would normally do. He joined her and she was eternally in his debt for it. He knew that. But more importantly,_ she_ knew that.

She hated him all the more for it.

He didn't care. Slowly, he was pouring her into the mold he'd created. Slowly, he was melding her into someone else.

She knew. And she did not care.

-

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade looked up. "Yes, Sakura?"

The pink-haired apprentice frowned as she spoke, "There was another one, this time near the old Uchiha district."

The Hokage sighed, "Who?"

A pause. "Hyuuga Natashi."

"A Hyuuga?"

"Hai."

Tsunade was quiet for a moment, "Thank you, Sakura. You may go now."

"Hai." Sakura left, and Tsunade was alone in her office. Turning to the window behind her, she looked out to where the old Uchiha district was.

"Why would a Hyuuga be at the Uchiha district?"

-

There was still some blood on him when he went to her that night. But the moon was dark and she didn't see. She clung to him with more ferocity than usual, and he smiled at that.

His plan was working.

-

She didn't know what she was doing.

Voices resounded inside her head, telling her to do this, to do that. Headaches were constant now, as were cramps. Sometimes she awoke with blood on her hands, unable to remember how they got there. Those days, there would always be some news of another murder. She would wash the blood off, and yet, the image of the stained hands haunted her.

When he came, she used him as her support, as her lifeline. The fact that he would come was the only thing that brought her through the day. She became a jounin, and sometimes when she was alone, he would join her during her mission and the rest of the day they would spend with each other.

She didn't have friends anymore, and the rare times she was working with someone else, they would somehow die during the mission, or be severely injured. Finally, they just put her as a one person team and didn't bother pairing her up with anyone else ever again.

And through it all, the murders continued.

-

He left.

-

"I'm hoooooome!" Hanabi was humming quietly to herself as she took off her shoes. Having seen Sasuke before, she was in a great mood. "Neji-niisan! Nee-chan!"

Silence greeted her. Blinking a bit in confusion, Hanabi walked along the halls. There was no one. She knocked on the door to the main dining hall.

"Hanabi, don't come in!"

Neji's voice. He sounded... scared? Hanabi threw the doors wide open, regardless of her own safety. The sight before her made her stop.

"NII-SAN!"

Neji coughed weakly, blood pouring out of the gap in his chest. Hanabi stared down as him in despair. There was no way, he would live. She looked around the large room. The entire Hyuuga clan was in the large dining room, usually reserved for clan meetings. Everywhere she looked, blood and dead corpses greeted her sight.

"Nii-san, who did this? Who did this?"

"Hina..." He died.

Hanabi barely noticed. Before her, stood the murderer, licking the blood of her fingers.

"Why...?" The question was whispered, yet it filled the entire room.

Hinata didn't answer, and Hanabi was left, alone under the bloody moon.


End file.
